Kendra Lily Potter: Book 2
by BlackMoonDarkness
Summary: Kendra is back and this year is full of basilisks, killing spiders, talking diaries, a rubbish defence professor and a secret will be revealed. Read more to discover her latest adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Not for the first time had an argument broken out over breakfast. Vernon had been awoken by Kendra and Harry's owls again and was not very happy about it. "Third time this week! If you can't control those owls they'll have to go!" Vernon boomed to the wizard and witch angrily.

Harry tried again to explain once again to Vernon, whilst Kendra just sat and ate her breakfast quietly "they're bored. If we could just let them out at night" Harry said.

"Do I look stupid?" Vernon said egg hanging from his moustache

"Yes you do" Kendra put in, he glared at her whilst Harry tried to hide his smirk.

"I know what'll happen if those owls are let out" Vernon said with a knowing glance towards Petunia.

"Yeah they'll fly, and be owls" Kendra said. Vernon glared at her again "I just thought I'd mention it" Kendra shrugged and Harry once again fought to hide his smirk.

"I want more bacon!" Dudley demanded.

"There's more in the frying pan sweetums" Petunia cooed.

Petunia said something about Dudley's school but the twins weren't really paying that much attention. "Pass the frying pan" Dudley ordered Harry.

"You forgot the magic word" Harry said not really thinking as he said it.

"Idiot Harry" Kendra smirked knowing what was coming. Dudley gasped and fell off his chair, Petunia gave a small scream and Vernon jumped to his feet rubbing his temples. Kendra thought it was a little bit over dramatic but then again- they were the Dursley's

"WHAT HAVE WE SAID ABOUT YOU FREAKS SAYING THE M WORD UNDER MY ROOF? HOW DARE YOU THRETON DUDLEY" Vernon boomed.

Kendra stood up to defend Harry, not letting Harry take all of the heat this time "HE MEANT PLEASE, YOU OVER SIZED BABOON!" Kendra shouted in anger as Harry leapt up next to her.

"I WILL NOT TOLARATE YOUR ABNORMATILY UNDER THIS ROOF!" Vernon shouted.

"WE'RE ABNORMAL? HAVE YOU SEEN YOURSELVES, BIGGEST MUGGLES I'VE EVER LAID MY EYES ON AND I CAME FROM A MUGGLE ORPHANAGE!" Kendra shouted feeling better now that she is getting this all out.

"AND WE SHOULD HAVE LEFT YOU THERE! YOU'RE A FREAK, JUST LIKE YOUR PARENTS!" Vernon shouted at her, but he had gone too far now.

"Never insult my parents in front of me!" Kendra said so viciously that it almost came out in parstletongue.

"Or what?" Vernon challenged. The vase behind Kendra and Harry exploded, and the room started to grow dark, like something evil was around.

"Um- uncle Vernon I really wouldn't challenge her" Harry said nervously as he noticed Kendra's eyes turn blood red and things started getting dark.

"I will do as I please!" Vernon spat at Harry, Vernon obviously hadn't noticed Kendra's blood red eyes.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK TO US IN THAT WAY, I AM THE DECENDANT OF THE GREAT WIZARD SALZAR SLYTHERIN! IF YOU EVER INSULT OUR PARENTS AGAIN I WILL TORTURE YOU UNTIL YOU BEG FOR MERCY AND THEN USE THE KILLING CURSE ON YOU!" Kendra shouted not noticing it came out in parstletongue.

"Um sis, they didn't understand that. It was in parstletongue" Harry pointed out, Kendra was glad that she told Harry about them being parstlemouth's otherwise she'd be screwed right now.

Kendra calmed down slightly but her eyes were still like pools of boiling lava. "If you ever insult our parents again I will personally murder you" Kendra spat thankful this time it came out in English.

Vernon, Petunia and Dudley looked shocked at Kendra's parstletongue speaking, and Vernon nodded his head in understandment quickly. She walked angrily upstairs in to her and Harry's bedroom and slammed the door causing Hedwig and Chestnut to jump. "You know what? You need a bit of free reign" Kendra said to the birds 'alohomora' she thought inside her head looking at the locks of the cages.

They unlocked and the birds came out, they nuzzled her appreciatively "its ok" she smiled at them and they flew out the open window just as an angry Harry came in.

"What's up?" Kendra asked as she focused on her breathing to get her eyes back to normal.

"I tricked Dudley into thinking I was going to set our hedge on fire and I'm being punished by doing gardening. Where's Hedwig and Chestnut?" Harry asked as he noticed the birds weren't in their cages.

"I unlocked the cages to let them have a bit of free reign, they'll be back later. I'll come out with you" Kendra said getting up.

"You used magic? But you'll be expelled" Harry said shocked.

"No I won't, relax will you. I used speechless, wandless magic. The ministry can't trace that" Kendra stated. Harry nodded and they got up and went into the garden.

They started putting manure down on the flower beds as the sun slowly rose. "Is it true what you said about Slytherin?" Harry asked, he had clearly wanted to ask this since she had said it.

"Um- Harry I wasn't supposed to tell you. But yeah I am a very distant relative; I'm not sure about you. That's why I'm a fluent parstlemouth I inherited it from Slytherin so I've been speaking it since we were born, you got yours when Voldemort tried to kill us" Kendra admitted.

"Oh okay, but surely I'm Slytherin's relative as well, since we are twins?" Harry asked in confusion.

"It's complicated" Kendra replied. Silence fell again as they worked. After a few minutes Kendra decided to break the silence.

"Harry?" Kendra began.

"Yeah?" he asked looking up from pulling out a weed.

"Happy birthday" Kendra smiled.

"Happy birthday sis" Harry smiled back.

It got to half past seven when they finally got called in. They sat down and ate their two slices of bread and a lump of cheese each for dinner (the most they had eaten in a week), and then they got herded up stairs by Petunia. "Remember not a word! Or you'll pay" she snapped. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had guests coming round for dinner, it could lead to a big business deal for Vernon if it went well, so that meant hiding the 'freaks' upstairs until they left.

They got upstairs and Kendra noticed Hedwig and Chestnut were back and pruning themselves on Harry's desk "hey girls, did you have a good flight?" Kendra asked them as she went over to stroke Chestnut.

They squawked quietly. "Err Ken?" Harry began.

"Yeah?" Kendra asked as she looked at him. She looked at where Harry was pointing and there standing in-between their beds was a house elf in a rag. Kendra had seen one of these before and so she knew what it was and that it wouldn't hurt them.

"Hi" Kendra squealed excitedly.

"Shh" Harry said hitting his sister round the head lightly.

"Harry and Kendra Potter" the elf said in a squeaky voice.

"So long has Dobby wanted to meet you... such an honour it is" Dobby said bowing.

Kendra tuned out of the conversation that Harry and Dobby was talking about, she decided it wasn't very important- just another crazy fan. That was until she heard Dobby say "Harry and Kendra Potter must not return to school this year" her head snapped up at Dobby.

"Hold on, we need to go. We can't stay here" Kendra said quickly, there was no way she was going to stay _here_ for the year.

"No there is a plot, to make terrible things happen this year" Dobby said. Harry asked if it was Voldemort but Dobby denied. Kendra knew Voldemort had another name, she had called him by it last year but she suddenly couldn't remember it. She was going to ask Dobby if it was his other name but without remembering it she doubted Dobby would confirm it.

By the time she tuned back in to the conversation Harry was chasing after Dobby, she quickly followed them into the kitchen. "Please Dobby no" Harry begged as Dobby was standing by a cake. Kendra knew this wouldn't end well.

"Harry and Kendra Potter must promise Dobby they will not go to school this year" Dobby said stubbornly.

"We can't Dobby" Kendra spoke up.

Dobby levitated the cake and it dropped on the floor going all up the walls and windows, then Dobby vanished. "This isn't good" Kendra said looking at the mess. The masons, Vernon, Dudley and Petunia came in and Petunia screeched at the mess. Harry and Kendra had the same thought- They were in big trouble.

An owl suddenly swooped in carrying a letter which made Mrs Mason run out screaming and Mr. Mason followed her out of the house. Vernon was red with anger "go on- read it" he ordered Harry. Harry gulped and read the letter out loud.

_Dear Mr. and Miss Potter,_

_We have received intelligence that a hover charm was used at your place of residence this evening at twelve minutes past nine. As you know, underage wizards are not to perform spells outside of school, and further spell work on your part may lead to expulsion from said school (decree for the reasonable restriction of underage sorcery, 1875, paragraph c). We would also ask you to remember that any magical activity that risks notice by muggle's is a serious offence, under section 13 of the international confederation of warlocks' statue of secrecy._

_Enjoy your holidays!_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mafalda hopkirk, ministry of magic_

"You didn't tell us you weren't allowed to use magic outside school" Vernon said, a gleam in his eye. "forgot to mention it... slipped your mind, I dare say" he was baring on us like a bull dog "well I've got news for you two... I'm locking you up... you're never going back to that school... never... and if you try and use magic they'll expel you" he laughed.

"You can't do that!" Kendra shouted.

"Watch me" Vernon growled.

"The ministry can't detect speechless, wandless magic and I can perform it" Kendra stated.

"you're lying" he growled not sounding so sure and pulled Kendra and Harry by their scruffs and threw us into their room before they could even blink.

He paid someone to put bars on the twins' window and put a cat flap in their door before finally putting a number of locks along the outside of their door. Their door was locked all day and the only time they were allowed to come out was once in the morning and once in the evening to use the toilet.

The cat flap opened and Petunia pushed two bowls of stone cold soup in, one had barley any in and Kendra knew that one was for her. She knew this because ever since she had arrived Vernon had hated her and had always treated her much worse than Harry, but she had no idea what she had done to make Vernon hate her so much. Harry gave half of his to Hedwig like usual whilst Kendra gave her even smaller amount all to chestnut. "Why do you do that? You'll starve" Harry asked her after swallowing a mouthful of soup. Kendra hadn't eaten since they were locked in their room just over a week ago and Harry couldn't figure out why she refuses to eat.

"Chestnut needs food too and there's not enough for both of us" Kendra shrugged as she sat down on her bed. Kendra felt that Chestnut was much more important and she honestly could not care about if she died or not, so there was no point on wasting food on her.


	2. Chapter 2- Rescue from the Dursley's

Three days had passed and the Dursley's were showing no sign of relenting. But late that night something woke Kendra and Harry up, it was a flying car with Ron, Fred and George in it. "what are you doing here?" Harry asked after the pair had opened their window.

"Rescuing you two of course" Ron said as if it was obvious.

"Tie this around the bars" Fred said throwing a long rope out of the car, Kendra caught the rope and tied it securely around the bars.

"If the Dursley's wake up we're dead" Harry said quietly.

"Relax, and step back" George ordered. The twins stepped back and they revved the car and pulled the bars clean off.

"All of our Hogwarts stuff, it's still under the stairs" Harry said as Fred and George climbed out of the car and into their bedroom. Using a hair pin they managed picked the lock and headed down the stairs after telling Harry and Kendra to pack anything they need and put it in the car.

Kendra stuffed Hedwig and chestnut inside the car and climbed in with Ron's help. Fred and George came back with their trunks and they passed them to Kendra and Ron and they climbed in the car. But suddenly the bedroom door flew open and Vernon and Petunia came in. "they're escaping!" Vernon cried just as Harry climbed up onto the window ledge.

"Wow you can see!" Kendra gasped. The Weasley's laughed and Kendra helped Harry into the car just as Vernon made a grab for Harry's foot and fell out the window.

"See you next summer" Harry called as they all left.

"Let Hedwig out sis" Harry called to her. The owl's cages were still unlocked from a few days ago so Kendra pulled open Hedwig's cage and did the same to Chestnuts. They flew out of the open window and behind the car enjoying the air. Kendra fell asleep into a nice dream less sleep as Harry continued to talk to the Weasley's.

Kendra finally woke up to Harry shaking her "we're here" he said quietly to her.

"We can sneak in and say you turned up in th-"George broke off.

"Where on earth have you three been? Beds empty... car gone... no note! Could have crashed... out of my mind with worry!" Mrs. Weasley scolded "of course I don't blame you dears" she said turning to Kendra and Harry.


	3. Chapter 3- Back at Hogwarts

The two Potter's spent the rest of the summer at the Weasley's, and were finally at Kings cross station. The older Weasley's and Ginny ran through the entrance first and made it through like normal but when Harry and Ron tried they crashed straight into the wall! Which of course made Kendra, who was waiting for Harry and Ron to pass through before she did- burst into laughter. For some reason the barrier had closed stopping the three from accessing the platform, this also made them miss the train. So as Harry and Ron were panicking about what would happen to them Kendra thought hard about the possible ways they could get to Hogwarts when suddenly she had a brilliant idea- the Weasley's flying car!

They had driven it to get to the station and it was currently parked in the car park. "Hey dumbo's, we could take the car to Hogwarts" Kendra said to the other two who had now quieted down and looked at her like she was some sort of mirical worker.

"You're a genius, Kendra!" Harry shouted. They all scrambled to the car park and piled into the car. Ron activated the invisibility shield and took them into the air, they soon caught up with the Hogwarts express and flew next to it all the way to Hogwarts. Admittedly they ended up crashing into the whomping willow and almost died but hey it was fun. It also bought them all a detention but they only saw the bright side- they got to Hogwarts.

After finally allowed to leave after being berated by Snape and McGonagall Kendra walked Harry and Ron to the fat lady's portrait before going down to the Slytherin common room. Kendra said the password after reaching the wall in the dungeons and when the wall opened she stepped into the common room.

"Where have you been? People have been saying you flew a car to school and you're expelled" Sarah demanded as she ran up and hugged Kendra after the wall had shut behind her. Kendra looked around the common room and noticed that only Sarah and Draco were still awake, though why Draco was waiting for her Kendra had no idea.

"Relax, I'm not expelled" Kendra said after she had been released from Sarah's hug.

"So you did fly a car?" Draco asked curiously from the sofa he was sitting on.

"yup" Kendra said smirking at his shocked face.

"bit of a Gryffindor thing to do isn't it, Potter?" Draco sneered before going up to his dormitory. Kendra rolled her eyes and dragged Sarah over to the chairs.

"Oh why didn't you invite me ken?" Sarah pouted as they sat down.

"Sorry Sar" Kendra replied smiling at her friend.

"So how was your summer?" Sarah asked curiously.

"oh the usual, shouting at my uncle for insulting my parents, getting locked up in mine and Harry's shared room for about a week, getting a letter from the ministry, scaring the shizzle out of some muggle's and getting so angry I spoke parstletongue to my uncle and aunt" Kendra replied as if it was a normal Summer.

"Ok explain from the beginning" Sarah sighed.

"My uncle started insulting my parents, so I had a go at him and he started challenging me, I got really angry and said to him "you have no right to speak to us in that way, I am the relative of the great wizard Salazar Slytherin! If you ever insult our parents again I will use the killing curse on you" but it came out in parstletongue. And then a house elf called Dobby shows up, telling me and Harry not to come back this year, he got us in trouble. My uncle Vernon put bars on our window and locked our door, we only came out of our room twice a day to use the toilet" Kendra explained slowly so she could follow.

"Ok one thing though, WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU ARE REALATED TO SLYTHERIN?!" Sarah screamed the last part hitting Kendra with a pillow.

"Shh will you, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. I'm a distant relation to Slytherin but I'm not certain about Harry- It's too complicated for me to explain before you ask. I'm a fluent parstlemouth, I inherited it directly from Slytherin, whereas Harry got his Parstletongue from Voldemort. That's why I'm not sure if he is Slytherin's relative as well or not. I can also do wandless and wordless magic because I inherited it" Kendra explained.

"Wow no wonder Voldemort wants you on his side" Sarah said shocked. Kendra simply nodded before standing up and declaring that she was going to bed.


	4. Chapter 4- The Howler and the dream

Kendra and Sarah were sitting at the Slytherin table the next morning when a scream emitted from the Gryffindor table, Kendra and Sarah laughed as they realised the howler was by Ron, Ron had gotten a howler! The hall grew silent as everyone turned to look at Ron. "STEALING THE CAR I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY EXPELLED YOU, I DONT SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE" Mrs. Weasley's yells filled the hall, Kendra felt instantly guilty- it had been her idea after all.

"LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD HAVE DIED OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS. YOU, HARRY AND KENDRA COULD HAVE DIED ... IM ABSOLUTLY DISGUSTED, YOUR FATHERS FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, ITS ENTIRLEY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME!" Mrs. Weasley screamed, silence fell and the red envelope burst into flames.

A few people laughed and the lull of chatter started again. Draco and Sarah looked at Kendra; they're the only ones that know her name any way the other students still knew her by Emily. "Do you have a quill and parchment I can use?" Kendra asked Sarah, she had left her bag in the common room. Sarah pulled out a quill and a sheet of parchment. On it Kendra wrote a letter to Mr and Mrs Weasley

_Dear Mr and Mrs. Weasley,_

_Ron got your howler today, I feel deeply ashamed. I must admit to you, it was completely my idea to take the car, I wasn't thinking about the consequences and I hope you could forgive me. I hope you don't blame Ron, for he did try to convince me it was a ridiculous idea, if you are to blame anyone blame me. Once again I am deeply sorry, and I hope you can forgive me._

_Kendra_

Kendra noticed chestnut in front of her- trying to steal some bacon off Sarah's plate, so she skilfully attached the letter to the owl's leg and she flew off. Sarah and Draco looked at Kendra in shock having seen what she had written "what? I felt bad for Ron and it was my idea" Kendra said to them answering the unasked question.

Draco went back to talking to Pansy, Crabbe and Goyal. "What's first?" Kendra asked Sarah as she got her timetable out.

"History of magic" Sarah groaned after scanning the timetable.

"Ugh I don't understand why Dumbledore keeps Binns as a teacher" Kendra sighed.

"I don't either. Come on" Sarah said pulling her up. Harry, Ron and Hermione got up too and they came over to the two Slytherin's just as they were leaving the hall.

"Who was that letter to?" Ron asked Kendra as they left the hall together.

"Your parents" Kendra replied simply.

"What did you write?" he asked as they group stopped a little way down the hallway.

"That it was my fault and I hope she could forgive me" Kendra answered.

"Why did you take the blame?" Harry asked surprised.

"I felt bad" Kendra shrugged in answer.

Harry shook his head. "what have you got first?" Kendra asked the trio.

"Herbology, you?" Harry asked.

"History of magic, but for me its sleep" Kendra replied grinning. Harry and Ron laughed whilst Hermione tutted and Sarah nodded in agreement.

The Gryffindor's headed to the green houses whilst Sarah had to drag Kendra to Binns' classroom. When they entered they sat right at the back of the classroom "wake me up when the class has finished" Kendra whispered to Sarah after placing a cushioning charm on her desk as Binns began talking.

"That's if I'm still awake" she laughed. Kendra chuckled and leaned her head against the desk. She slowly entered the land of sleep.

[DREAM]

"No not the twins please, I'll do anything!" Lily Potter screamed to a hooded figure whilst standing over a cot that held two one year olds.

"Stand aside girl" Voldemort ordered her.

"No! Please, kill me instead!" Lily begged.

"Avada Kedavra" Voldemort spoke, his wand pointed at Lily.

The image then changed to Kendra's sorting "Kendra you must be careful in your second year, he will come for you" the hat whispered in her ear.

The image changed again and in front of Kendra was a big red chair, with something that wasn't human sitting on it and Lucius Malfoy kneeling in front of the creature. "My lord it is done, the blood traitor girl has the diary and will start writing in it soon" Lucius Malfoy said.

"You have done well Lucius" Voldemort's voice sounded from the chair. Kendra realised that Voldemort had survived the battle last year and he know had a more competent Death Eater helping him- this wasn't good for her.

"My lord, my son Draco. He says the Potter girl's power is growing more and more everyday" Lucius said quietly as if he wasn't sure he should say it.

"As I knew it would, she would make a wonderful Death Eater" Voldemort's voice said.

Lucius gulped a bit "but surely she would be a threat to you, my Lord" Lucius said.

"She is only a threat if she is not on my side. But I will soon have her, yes assuming my plan works. She will have no option" Voldemort said darkly.

"And if your plan fails, my Lord?" Lucius asked. Kendra winced- even she knew never to say that to the Dark Lord unless you had a death wish

"You doubt my plan Lucius?" Voldemort asked with a warning tone.

"No, not at all. I was just curious, she's an intelligent girl" Lucius said quickly fixing his mistake.

"She is, and she already desires to be a Death Eater, to rule alongside me. I shall make that happen for her" Voldemort said. 'That isn't true!' Kendra thought viciously.

The image changed again to the sorting "If he fails and you make it to your fourth year you must not enter the tournament for you will be in terrible danger" the hat whispered.

Once again the image changed, this time to the end of last year where Voldemort failed to get the philosophers stone. "You will join me one day Kendra" Voldemort said.

"I know, but today is not that day" Kendra had said softly. Kendra noticed now that Voldemort had a triumphant look on his face as he disappeared.

Again the image changed back to the room with Lucius and Voldemort in it "the girl, do you think she knows about the chamber of secrets?" Lucius asked.

"She knows she is related to Salazar Slytherin. But the chamber I do not know" Voldemort replied.

"I have heard she knows she inherited many of Slytherin's talents, surely she must be the heir along with you my Lord?" Lucius asked in nothing but curiosity.

"She is indeed Slytherin's other heir, which is why I shall speak with her later in the year, to discuss this" Voldemort said. Kendra could feel herself being pulled out of this vision like dream.

[END OF DREAM]

She woke up shaking "are you all right?" Sarah asked from next to her.

"I'm fine, just a weird dream" Kendra replied, she looked at her like she didn't believe her.

"You may go class" Binns said. Kendra got up quickly and ran out.


	5. Chapter 5- Kendra begins to change

**A/N: ****I'm sooo sorry this took so long to go up, I couldn't think of anything to write! I promise the next chapter will be up faster**

Kendra ran up to the second floor bathroom and leaned over one of the sinks crying slightly. Kendra noticed she was shaking and tried to calm down. She knew that dream was a warning, but it scared the hell out of her. 'How did Voldemort know she was the heir of Slytherin? Did he know- no that's would be impossible' Kendra shook her head at her thoughts. There was no way he would know.

The door opened and Sarah walked in and approached Kendra, she noticed that she was crying "what's wrong?" she asked concern in her voice as she hugged Kendra.

"Nothing" Kendra whispered as she tried getting rid of her tears after Sarah pulled out of the hug. 'crying shows weakness and I'm not weak' Kendra thought to herself.

"Tell me. I'm here for you" Sarah said comfortingly.

"My dream creeped me out that's all" Kendra replied.

"Tell me what your dream was about" Sarah said more as a question than an order.

"it started off as a memory, the night my parents died, then it changed to my sorting when the hat told me my future, then it changed again to a room I've never seen before and Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy were there. They started talking about a diary and then the subject moved onto me and the chamber of secrets" Kendra replied turning away from the sink and facing her friend.

Sarah thought for a moment "what did they say about you?"She finally asked.

"About my power, and how if Voldemort's plan works he will soon have me on his side, and I will have no choice. Then about my relation with Salazar Slytherin" Kendra replied shuddering.

"How do they know about that?" Sarah asked.

"I'm assuming Draco told his father. But what Voldemort said shocked me" Kendra replied finally realising how Voldemort found out about her relation to Slytherin.

"What did he say?" Sarah asked.

"That Voldemort is Slytherin's other heir" Kendra replied.

"That's bad?" Sarah asked confused.

"Yes it's bad. Voldemort's plan involves the chamber of secrets. A chamber that Slytherin built and only parstlemouth's can enter. I'm afraid that he will use me to get into the chamber" Kendra answered as she shuddered at the thought of Voldemort possessing her.

"Don't worry, his plan might not work" Sarah said comfortingly.

"Voldemort said he will speak to me later on in the year" Kendra whispered so quietly that she was surprised Sarah heard her.

"He won't be able to get into the school though" she replied.

"He did last year" Kendra pointed out.

"Yes but he was on the back of somebody's head" Sarah stated.

"True" Kendra agreed. She wiped away the last remaining tears and splashed water on her face. Kendra noticed a little snake carving on one of the sinks but ignored it.

"Let's go find Harry" Kendra said.

They left and they found Harry getting taunted by Draco "you're giving out signed photos Potter" Draco said. "Everyone queue up Potters giving out signed photos" he shouted. This was the perfect opportunity to confront Draco about him telling his father information about her.

Kendra walked up behind Draco and Harry smirked as he noticed her "what are you grinning at Potter?" Draco sneered.

Harry pointed at Kendra and Draco slowly turned around "hi Draco" Kendra said sweetly. He gulped "I need to have a word with you about telling your Father things" Kendra stated.

He gulped again "w-why?" he asked nervously.

"Well, I don't appreciate you telling your father information that gets passed on to Voldemort" Kendra said matter of factly.

"I-I'm sorry" he stuttered. Kendra smirked. 'Oh how I love it when he fears me' Kendra thought.

"I suggest you don't do it again and you leave my brother alone, or else you'll pay" Kendra said. He nodded and ran away.

"Why's he so scared of you?" Harry asked as Ron burst into laughter.

"Ever since he found out what happened the night Voldemort killed our parents he's been afraid of me. He thinks because I could do all that magic at aged one then I'm a big threat or something like that" Kendra explained.

"Must be nice" Harry said.

"It's ok I guess" Kendra replied.

"What's wrong you look like you've been crying?" Harry asked.

"She's fine now" Sarah answered for her.

Harry looked at her then nodded, "oh no, hide me please" Harry said looking at Lockhart their new DADA teacher.

"I've got it" Kendra said skipping over to him.

"Hi professor" Kendra said sweetly.

"Hello there, what's your name?" he asked.

Kendra smiled knowing his reaction "Kendra Potter, I'm Harry's twin" she replied.

Just as she thought, his jaw dropped "the lost Potter twin?" he gaped.

"The one and only" Kendra smiled.

"Come you must tell me how you escaped" Lockhart said eagerly.

"No thanks, I only came over here to distract you so my brother can sneak away, bye professor" Kendra smiled waving as she left.

Kendra caught up with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Sarah. "What lesson have we got sar?" She asked her.

"DADA with these peoples" she said pointing at the other three.

"What! Now you tell me! Lockhart knows who I am now" Kendra said as if it pained her.

They all laughed even Hermione cracked a smile "I would say I'm sorry but I'm really not" Sarah said laughing.

Kendra wacked her round the head "Potter! Detention!" Snape snarled.

Kendra and Harry both turned around "which one?" They both asked.

"Kendra" Snape said then turned and walked away.

"Naw man! Why is it I always get in trouble for hitting you?" Kendra asked Sarah.

"I dunno, maybe he wants to get close to you" Sarah smirked continuing the joke from last year.

"SARAH ANNE PERKS! YOU BETTER START RUNNING!" Kendra screamed at her. Her smirk dropped and she now held fear and started running, Kendra chased after her as Harry and Ron burst out laughing, Hermione muttered something that she didn't hear.

Kendra wasn't looking at where she was going and ran into something hard, a wall? No Snape oops "Potter another detention" he snarled and left.

Sarah was laughing, but she saw Kendra's face and shut up. She started running again "IF I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Kendra shouted at her.

"Don't hurt me, I'm too young to die" she begged.

"Pertificus tortalus" Kendra said, her wand pointed at her. She fell over stiff as a bored.

Kendra reached her and said the counter curse "please don't hurt me" she whimpered.

Kendra smiled and pulled her up "only if you help me with something" she whispered to her.

She smiled deviously "of course" she smiled.

"When we line up for DADA squirt Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco with water" Kendra smiled, it was childish she knew but it would be funny.

She grinned "only if I can do Hermione and Draco" she said.

"Deal" Kendra agreed.


End file.
